


With Frightful Vehemence

by homonemrevelio



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Atoning sins, BDSM, Blowjobs, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Slow Burn, The Cardinal is secretly a vampire, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homonemrevelio/pseuds/homonemrevelio
Summary: Freyja Smith has found herself in the grasp of the most Satanic church in all of the world, ran by Swedish band Ghost and their clergy. After a night of having fun at a concert performance in Albany, New York, Freyja goes back to her hotel room only to find herself kidnapped by the band and brought back to the Church of Ghost. There, she gains the affections of not just Cardinal Copia, but also the affections of the previous Papas. Sister Imperator is skeptical of Freyja, knowing that she holds onto a power greater than any of them could imagine.





	1. Dazed and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am with another Ghost fic! I loved writing the one just with Papa Emeritus III, but I really wanted to try my hand with the Cardinal and the Papas. (That sounds like a band name, not going to lie.) I really hope you enjoy this. Please feel free to leave me feedback! I would love to hear from you!

I smelled the rose that he gave me. It was freshly picked when he had first handed it to me, which struck me odd because normally a rose being handed out during a concert would, in fact, not be freshly picked. It was unless by some crazy chance he had pulled it out of thin air. No – that was a silly thought. Magic didn’t exist. Did it?

Since I had first heard the man sing, I was completely enamored by him. The way that he moved across the stage was mesmerizing. And he was funny too. His Italian accent came through thickly, and it was then I found myself trembling with lust.

He was the new front-man for Ghost. It was interesting that even though they were from Sweden, their front-man spoke with a heavy Italian accent. I often wondered why he didn’t have a Swedish accent. It was strange. 

When I saw him in his red cardinal robes, that was when I felt something sting me in my heart. Oh, dear Satan, I needed to repent for my sins in front of this man. Perhaps then my sins would be atoned for.

After the concert, I remembered that I was headed back towards the hotel where I had reserved a room for the night. The cold December air pierced my lungs, making it hard for me to breathe. It was just a short walk away, I figured, so I would make it back in one piece. However, that was not the case. 

I had stumbled upon what had looked like a heated debate between two persons. Before passing them entirely, I stopped them both and implored them to just give it a rest. It was cold and late in the evening. There must have been no real reason for them to quarrel. It could have just been a bar fight that had spilled out into the streets. 

Before I made it to my room however, that’s when I found myself in a lot of trouble. As I was approaching the door, I felt a prick in my neck and soon all I saw was black. Oh god, I was going to die. So many thoughts ran through my head, I wasn’t sure what would become of me. The worst thing, I thought, was that my twenty-two years on this earth would be all I lived and nothing more. I thought that I was going to be murdered. Soon the thoughts stopped as I fell asleep. 

When I woke up, that’s when I had a million more questions. I found myself in a strange place. It wasn’t my hotel room that was for sure. Why couldn’t I remember anything? I remembered the concert and my lungs being pierced with winter’s chill, but I could not remember anything else. I was so confused! 

Gorgeous violet tapestry hung from the ceiling and the bedposts. Wherever I was, it was luxurious. I was sure of that. I climbed out of the large bed and looked around in the room. There was a chair that faced a fireplace with a crackling fire. Yes, it was very warm in the room. It felt nice. 

The bedposts had dragons carved into them, and they were painted gold. Such a huge contrast from the purple. Who had abducted me though? Whoever it was, it must have been they didn’t want me to be hurt. My neck still ached from where it was pricked. I rubbed the spot to ease up the tension that was hurting my neck. Then I looked down at my clothes. I was still wearing the leather top and tight jeans, but my boots were nowhere to be found. Interesting, I thought. Where could have those gone to? 

Across the room was a mirror placed on top of an armoire. It was beautiful. I looked in it, my green eyes staring back at me. My scarlet hair looked somewhat disheveled, but that was from the pillows on the bed. Of that, I was entirely certain. Whoever had me here, I wished that he or she would make themselves known. It was agonizing being left in the dark. And whoever held me captive, must have heard my wish.

“Hello there, ghuleh.”

I turned and held my breath. There was no way that this was real. I was standing, once again, in the presence of the Cardinal. I had met him one on one during the meet and greet, but this time the ambiance was much different. It sent a shiver down my spine. 

“H-hello Cardinal,” I replied, looking down at my feet feeling a wave of fear wash over me. 

I could feel his two-toned eyes piercing me, and it was extremely intimidating. I heard him approach me. His pointer finger and thumb grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him.

“Welcome home.”


	2. Call Me Freyja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyja is absolutely confused about what's going on! She doesn't know what to feel considering she feels like she's been kidnapped by her absolute favorite band. She wants to know why she's been brought to the Church of Ghost. Will they tell her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay update!!! Had to find the muse to write chapters, and I finally found some! Thank you to Ghostly Desires on Facebook to help fuel my muse. The group is fucking awesome! <3

Welcome home?

What on earth did the Cardinal mean by welcome home? Home for me was in Syracuse. Wherever I was, it wasn't home. Surely there was a reason why I wasn't back in my hotel room in Albany. I felt extremely confused about what was going on. 

"Where am I?" I asked. 

"Ah - yeah - we are in the Church of Ghost," the Cardinal replied. 

"So you mean to tell me that I'm in Sweden?" 

"Yes." 

I ran a hand through my hair, "You've got to be kidding!" 

"Alas, I am not. That's what I was afraid of. I can tell you are quite aggravated," he approached me slowly. 

"Aggravated would be an understatement." 

To be honest, I didn't know what I was feeling. Like, I thought it was cool that I was alone with Cardinal Copia himself, but I wasn't in America. I was confused. I was flabbergasted. I felt his hands set on my shoulders. His touch was gentle. Maybe he understood what I was going through. 

"Why am I here, Cardinal?" I asked. 

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, ghuleh," he replied. 

"Freyja." 

"What?" 

"My name is Freyja. No need to refer to me as ghuleh." 

"That is fair." 

"But why are you keeping the reason I'm here secret?" 

He didn't answer. Was he thinking over his answer? What if he really couldn't tell me? Whatever he was thinking had me worried - and suspicious. 

"I really can't tell you - er - Freyja," the Cardinal said, offering me to sit on the bed. 

I took the offer, "So it is that big of a deal?" 

"Yes. If I did tell you... well, the clergy would have my head." 

"Yikes. Okay, duly noted." 

There was a knock at the door. 

"Do come in," the Cardinal answered. 

The door opened. Standing in the doorway was Papa Nihil - oxygen mask, oxygen tank and all. 

"I see our guest has finally awakened, Cardinal," Papa Nihil said. 

"Yes, Papa." I was beginning to think she wouldn't. This is Freyja. We picked her up in Albany," the Cardinal replied. 

Papa Nihil walked in my direction. His eyes were pasty white and skull paint was smeared on. When he approached me, he took a breath out of his oxygen mask before taking my hands in his. 

"What a beauty you are, Freyja. You are lucky my sons have not seen you yet!" Papa Nihil exclaimed. 

"Er, I thought your sons were no longer with us?" I questioned. 

"Oh yes. About that... They're not actually deceased Seester." 

"I see..." 

I felt the Cardinal place a hand on my shoulder. Was he aware of my state of confusion? Did he know what I was thinking? 

"Don't worry, dear Freyja. Eventually, all will be explained to you," Papa Nihil stated. 

"I sure hope so. I'd hate to forever be in a state of confusion," I replied with a nervous laugh. 

"Trust me when we say you will learn eventually," the Cardinal added. 

"I do. It's just a lot of information that will have to sink in," I said. 

"Indeed it is. Anywho, I will leave you two now. I have other matters to attend to," Papa Nihil said, "Pleasant to have made your acquaintance, Freyja." 

"As with you, Papa," I replied. 

The elderly Papa smiled and left the room, dragging his oxygen tank with him. After having met the eldest Papa, somehow I felt more at ease. 

"Do you feel more relaxed about this situation, ghuleh?" Cardinal Copia asked. 

"I do. Oddly. I know none of you personally, but something tells me all will be well," I replied. 

"Indeed. All will be well."


	3. Flying Buttresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia takes Freyja on a tour of the church. He learns that she likes to learn and shows her the library. Then she meets Sister Imperator. How will Seester act with Freyja?

Copia had decided to take me on a tour of the church. He was very knowledgeable about the origins of the Church. While he was talking, I took the time to admire the architecture. The Cardinal must have noticed that I wasn't paying too much attention to what he was saying.

"Is something the matter?" he asked. 

"Hm? No! Not at all. I was only admiring the architecture. It's gorgeous!" I replied. 

"You are interesting, Freyja. Do you know what style the church is?" 

"I'd say Gothic. The very way the church was built shows it. You have flying buttresses descending from the wall. Of course, the buttresses are there to support its structure. They make it possible to make the walls thinner." 

"How did you learn that information?" 

"I may or may not have taken a humanities class." 

I couldn't tell if the Cardinal was impressed, shocked, or both. I might have had a pretty face, but I was smart too. 

"Would you consider yourself a lover of knowledge?" Copia asked. 

"I would," I replied. 

"Perfect. The Church loves those that seek knowledge. You seem to be a good fit for us." 

I laughed, "Are you so sure of that?" 

"Positive," the Cardinal replied, taking me by the hand, "I would like to show you something. You may like it." 

I could feel my face go red as Copia took me by the hand. We proceeded to go down several corridors. In a matter of minutes, we were standing in front of a large, arching doorway. 

"Open it," the Cardinal said. 

I nodded and proceeded to open the doors. Inside was an enormous collection of books. The collection took up what looked to be five stories high throughout the entire room. 

"Wow! Cardinal, it's magnificent!" I exclaimed. 

"Isn't it? I have spent a lot of time in here reading and learning," the Cardinal replied. 

"I would imagine! There's so much to take in! I'm sure most of this collection is of educational value." 

"Not all of it. There's classic literature and modern literature for leisure reading." 

I like it. A lot. Do I have permission to access the library whenever?" 

"I do not see any problem with it." 

I went and gave the Cardinal a small embrace. I felt his arms wrap around my torso and he pulled me in. 

"Thank you," I told him. 

"The pleasure is mine," he replied. 

"Cardinal! I have been searching for you!" said a female voice. 

The embrace broke and we both turned towards the direction of the voice. 

"Ah! Hello Sister!" Cardinal exclaimed. 

"Cardinal.... may I ask who is accompanying you?" Sister Imperator asked. 

"Ah yes, this is Freyja, Sister. I have brought her here from Albany, New York." 

"And why is that?" 

"Er, I will have to speak to you privately on this matter." 

"Very well. Freyja, welcome to the Church of Ghost." 

"Thank you, Sister. Pleasure to meet you," I replied. 

"And you as well. I am sure we will run into each other again in the future," Sister Imperator said. 

Without saying anymore, Sister Imperator disappeared down the hallway. 

"I though she would be meaner," I told the Cardinal. 

"She is a very kind person. Quite the advisor, I must say. Her and dear old Papa have a one of a kind relationship," Copia replied. 

"I've taken note of that." 

We closed the doors to the library and headed back to what I assumed were my chambers. The Cardinal kissed my cheek and bid me goodnight before walking down the corridor and out of sight. I went inside my room and shut the door behind me before letting out a long sigh. 

"I wondered when you would return, ghuleh."


	4. Papa Emeritus III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyja meets Papa III! How does the conversation go down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have been slacking on details somewhat. I swear that from this chapter on, the details will get better! I apologize profusely! This chapter is a little shorter, but they will start to pick back up in length. Enjoy. <3

What the hell? Was I now the most popular human in the church?

"Have you nothing to say to me, ghuleh?" the voice asked. 

"I'm not quite sure what to say... Three," I replied. 

"Oh, so you did recognize me just by my voice? How darling of you!" 

Papa Emeritus III stepped out from the shadows and into the firelight. His hair was slicked back, hair the color of ravens' feathers. His skull paint was immaculate compared to his brothers'. He was the other half of the definition 'sex on legs'. 

"How did you know I was staying in here?" I asked. 

I just happened to see you and the Cardinal leave this room earlier. The Cardinal sleeps elsewhere of course. It was only natural for me to assume this would be your sleeping quarters," III replied. 

"You're very smart, Papa. I must say you have me surprised." 

"I surprise most people. ghuleh." 

I sighed, "So what do you want of me, Papa?" 

"Nothing. I only wanted to meet you. I had caught word that Copia had brought someone back here, but I had no clue he'd bring back such a beautiful person such as yourself," Papa replied. 

"You flatter me." 

"In fact, just the opposite. I speak only truth, not flattery." 

"My apologies." 

Papa chuckled and approached me slowly. I had no idea what he was about to do, but I felt the need to be on my guard. The man was lascivious is nature. The space between us diminished. I was able to touch him without having to outstretch my arms. 

"What are you thinking, ghuleh?" he asked. 

"Please... call me Freyja," I replied. 

"Freyja... I quite like the name." 

"To answer your question, Papa - let me be honest. I have always wondered what it would be like to sleep with you. However, I do not think now is the right time." 

Papa chuckled and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, "You are wise with your decision. I shall respect it. When you are ready, you can let me know. But for now, I will allow you to rest. I am sure you have had a tiresome day." He kissed my hand. "I expect to see more of you, Freyja. I am sure that soon you will meet my brothers. They may be less gentle with you." 

When III kissed my hand, I could feel my face go warm. 

"Of course, Papa. Thank you for making time to meet me. I have always wanted to meet you," I replied. 

"Trust me, I know," he winked. 

Without saying another word, he kissed my cheek and left my room. I was left completely awestruck.


	5. A Rose By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyja finds that she is not able to sleep. There is a lot on her mind, and what better way to distract oneself than taking a walk and finding a garden to stroll through. In the garden, Freyja encounters Papa Emeritus II, who to Freyja's surprise, is tending to the garden. Is he really as intimidating as he looks?

_Are you on the square? Are you on the level? Are you ready to swear right here right now, before the devil?_

_Come together.... together as one. Come together, for Lucifer's son._

 

The songs played through my mind. Were they trying to tell me something? Was I supposed to give my life over to the servitude of Lucifer? Why would those lines run through my head if I wasn't supposed to? Was it maybe because they were the hooks of the song? I didn't know, but the question kept me awake. I slipped out from underneath the duvets and searched for a housecoat before making my way out into the long winding corridors of the church.

The floor beneath my feet was cool to the touch. The air was chilly, but it wasn't too cold for me to bear. I looked out the window nearest to my doorway. The trees were still, so there wasn't a wind that influenced the chill. Was it naturally colder at night in Sweden? Perhaps it was because it was closer to the arctic circle. Why on Earth would this church set in a colder region of Europe? 

I walked down the corridors and eventually found a door that led outdoors. When I opened the door, I did not expect to see a flourishing garden behind it. I closed the door behind me and walked down the stone pathway. There were bushes of twinflowers, Linnea Borealis, Sweden's national flower. There were also rows of rose and lilac bushes as well. The garden was well kept. There was no trace of weeds anywhere. Whoever kept the appearance of the garden tidy did a wonderful job. I was actually surprised that the Cardinal had not shown me the garden. 

While admiring the flowers, I did not realize that there was someone that had been following me. 

"You must be our new houseguest. Welcome," someone said, accent thick. 

I turned around. It was Papa Emeritus II. He was wearing his Papa robes, but he did not wear his mitre. His bald head glistened in the torchlight. 

"Hello, Papa. I wondered if I was out here alone," I replied. 

"Alas, you have not been out here alone. I happened to see you while tending to a couple of the bushes here in the garden. It must be they do not fair well with Swede weather. Might I ask what you are doing out here at this hour?" 

"I couldn't sleep. There is a lot on my mind. I didn't expect to be carted off to a world totally unknown to me." 

The man laughed softly, "Yes, I noticed that you seem quite distraught even now. How are you handling this new life?" 

I scratched my head. "I'm not quite sure yet, Papa. It is a lot to take in. I don't even know where to start. Am I to become integrated with the Church?" 

Papa rested a hand on my shoulder, "No. You will not be integrated with the Church. The Cardinal asked for you not to be integrated. I quite agree. What his motives are though, I could not tell you. The man is quite - peculiar to say the least." 

"That is an understatement. Although, his peculiarness is a breath of fresh air from the people that consider themselves normal." 

"Quite right. The Church embraces the peculiar. The  _abnormal_ as some may say. We also embrace sin. Humans are sinful by nature. If we lived in a truly perfect world, my dear girl, would it really be all that interesting?" 

I shook my head. "Absolutely not. I always find myself surprised at new things that humankind as a whole does. The world is shrouded with mystery. I quite enjoy it. The way the human mind works... My goodness, I could go on." 

II placed a hand on the small of my back and led me to a bench where we sat down. 

"Tell me, what is it that you cherish the most. What do you lust for?" he asked. 

I pondered my thoughts. What he asked really was a good question. I suppose I never really took the time to ask myself what I really wanted or what I cherished. Could I even answer his question? I couldn't just bullshit my way through it. Dear Satan, he probably knew whether or not I was telling the truth, and I was a really terrible liar. 

"Let me be honest with you, Papa. I have never really thought about it. Although, what you ask me is a very good question. If I could give you an answer now, I cherish and lust for belonging. I cherish and lust for acceptance. I cherish and lust to be  _loved,_ " I told him. 

Wait a minute. Had I really thought about it? Or did I dismiss my feelings? 

"Child, you will learn all of those with time. Believe me when I say that being here in this Church opens your eyes to many things."

"Thank you, Papa." 

The man smiled and placed his hand on my thigh, "Do you think that you will be able to rest now,  _piccolo fantasma_?"

"I think so, Papa. Thank you very much." 

He stood up and asked for my hand. He took me back to my chambers. (Did everyone know where I'd be sleeping?) He told me goodnight and placed a soft kiss on my lips before leaving. 

 _'Three was right,'_ I thought.  _'He didn't even ask for my permission to kiss me. Not that I care.'_

I went back into my room and slipped back underneath the covers. Sleep then came easily to me. 

 

_Can you hear me say your name forever? Can you see me longing for you forever?_


	6. Cardinal Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyja finds herself in the company of the Cardinal early in the morning. They have a long talk and Freyja finds herself in quite the compromising position and has to atone for her sins. What exactly does the Cardinal have in mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, we're going to delve into some smut! Enjoy! 
> 
> warning: There will be some knife play and blood draw. Not for the faint of heart!

Sunlight streamed in through the window. I could feel its warmth through the duvets. It was quite comforting. I looked for a clock that could tell me the time. Was my cellphone still in the room? It had a clock, so that would be useful for my purpose. I slipped out of the bed and went to the corner of the room where my belongings sat. I rummaged through my purse. There was my wallet, compact... no, it had to be in there somewhere. My fingers went around a thin object and I felt for buttons. 

_Found it!_

I pulled out the cellphone. It had a low percentage, but it was okay because I was only checking the time. 4:09 a.m. I had forgotten that because I was in Europe the sun would rise sooner than what I was used to. In New York, the sun would rise at about 6:30 am at the earliest, and about 8:00 a.m. at the latest. I let out a sigh and put away the phone before trying to find some adequate clothes and take a bath. I felt grimy. I must have been sweating. The covers were thick, so it made sense. I found a closet in the other corner of the room and opened it. Inside were dress slacks and white buttoned-down shirts. Hopefully, there was some underclothing too so I didn't have to go commando. Which made me think... 

Did the Cardinal ever go commando? And what about the Papas under their papal robes? I shook my head at the thought and searched for undergarments. I was able to find  _lacy_ undergarments. Oh boy, they must have stocked the drawers in the closet while waiting for me to slip out of unconsciousness yesterday. The fabric was nice too. I  traced the lace and then proceeded to the bathroom attached to my bedroom. I had done a lot of looking around before going to bed, and to be honest, what the church had provided me with was more than enough. 

My bathroom reminded me of the one back home. There was a glass shower that was probably 10x10 with a waterfall. Oh, how I loved a waterfall showerhead. There was also a cast-iron clawfoot tub and a two-person sink. It was truly more than enough. I drew a hot steaming bath and put my hair up in some of the pins that I found stockpiled in a drawer. While I had done so, something in the mirror had caught my attention. On my right shoulder blade was a marking. I wasn't Robert Langdon, but something told me it was important. It was  _carved_ into my skin.

 _'What the actual_ fuck?' I thought to myself.

I would leave it alone for now, but it would be brought up later. I didn't understand what it was for, and considering it was done without my consent was more than troubling to me. I stepped into the bathtub, allowing the hot water to penetrate my skin. I felt extremely comfortable in the hot water. In fact, I was so comfortable, the next thing I remembered was being shaken awake. 

"Freyja.... hey, wake up sleepy head!" said a female voice. 

 _"Huh?"_  I said, blinking. 

"Hi there, I'm Aether. Master Copia had asked for me to come to retrieve you. He wishes to speak with you _."_

"Oh... okay. Yeah. I was just taking a bath. Allow me to get ready."

"Of course. I suppose you found clothing with no issue?" 

"Absolutely. I wasn't expecting anything lavish, but I guess there's nothing wrong with the clothes that have been provided." 

"Yeah, they thought that you may like pants a little better than skirts and they're more about formalwear. Don't be surprised. Anywho, I'll be right outside! Let me know if you need anything!" 

Aether left the bathroom and shut the door behind her. 

' _She was different. But I love her personality.'_

I drained the tub and stepped out before wrapping a towel around my body. I looked around on the sink for a toothbrush and for some toothpaste. If I was going to meet with the Cardinal, I wanted to be fresh. With a little more digging, I found a toothbrush and some toothpaste. Thank goodness the bathroom was stocked! I would have been absolutely mortified to meet with the Cardinal with terrible morning breath. I brushed my teeth, put on the clothes that I had found, and then did up a nice face. Foundation, eyeliner, and mascara always did the trick for natural looking makeup. I figured that I was ready to meet with the Cardinal now. 

I stepped out of the bathroom. Aether turned to look at me. 

"You look so pretty and so well put together. Are you ready to meet with him?" she asked. 

"Yeah, I think so," I replied. 

Aether led me down a series of hallways. The number of hallways that were in the church was absolutely astounding. It felt like an eternity before Aether stopped in front of a door. She knocked on it. 

"Come in!" said a voice from the other side. Probably the Cardinal. 

Aether opened the door, "Master Copia, I have Freyja here with me." 

"Perfect. Bring her on in and shut the door behind her. Thank you, dear Aether," Copia replied. 

I walked in the room and Aether shut the door behind me as directed. Well, here I was, now what did the Cardinal want? I felt my heart go into my throat and I could feel my face heating. I had no idea what the man wanted of me. 

"Good morning," Copia said. 

"Good morning, Cardinal," I replied. 

"Please have a seat." He referred me to a seat in front of his desk. 

I sat down in the chair and crossed my legs. 

"How did you sleep? I hear you took a walk in the garden."

"I did, yes. I couldn't manage to fall asleep just yet. I happened to meet Emeritus II while I was out there." 

"Oh, did you now? And what was that like?" 

The Cardinal sat back in his chair, his hands clasped together. His brow raised. Was he really that interested in what went down between II and me? I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him what had happened. 

"Well, where can I start. He happened to catch me off guard while I was looking at the twinflowers. Such delicate flowers they are," I said. 

"Yes, they are beautiful. What did you two talk about?" the Cardinal asked. 

"Well, we talked about humanity. How if the world was perfect it would not be interesting. Sins..." 

"Anything else?" 

"He asked me what I cherished... what I lusted for." 

"And what did you say?" 

Shit. What would I say now? Was I not supposed to reveal my thoughts to anyone? I had already said a lot, what more of a grave could I have possibly been able to dig for myself? It wasn't like I was a child anymore. If the Cardinal was going to treat me like a child, what was I supposed to do then? I guess I only had one way I could find out. 

"I told him that I cherished and lusted for acceptance, for belonging, and to know what it is to be loved," I finally said. 

"Interesting answer, Freyja. I must say, your answers are almost juvenile. May I ask why you answered as such?" he asked. 

"It's a long story. Would you really want to hear my drabble?" 

"I have all the time in the world." 

"Well, I never exactly felt like I belonged anywhere and no one accepted me for who I was. It's not a very great place to be in. In fact, it's depressing. I didn't necessarily have great relationships with people either. Deception with everyone was real. If someone loves someone else, deception shouldn't even be a card to be played. Am I right?" 

"Interesting." 

"Hardly." 

Copia chuckled, got up from his chair and knelt down in front of me. His eyes were kind. A gloved hand rubbed my thigh. 

"I will certainly help you with fulfilling your wishes. And of course, there will be others that will help as well. Well, the ones that are more able to," Copia told me. 

I could feel tears stinging my eyes and felt my throat dry. All I could manage was a nod. 

Without another word, Copia leaned up and placed his lips on mine. They were soft to the touch. He was gentle as he kissed me. I felt his fingers knot in my hair. A soft moan escaped from my mouth. I could hear the man chuckle softly. He broke the kiss and looked up at me longingly. 

"Freyja, before we go any further, I must tell you that what you're about to get yourself into is a world of bondage. You're going to experience sadism from different parties. You will become subservient to not just me, but also to my predecessors from the band. Do you want to go any further? I promise you that this will help you learn what love really is. To be able to dedicate yourself to me and my predecessors would be a tremendous honor and a privilege. What do you say?" 

Well, there was a way of being straightforward. I could not be mad at the man. He laid out the terms before me, and it was up to me to accept them. I loved the band, and I loved each frontman that came to the stage. To be able to live a life of servitude for them... it was almost a dream come true. But I could not bring myself to say that I had dreamed of doing so. But I would accept the terms and then there would be more to negotiate. I was lucky that I had at least familiarized myself with what BDSM was. 

"I accept, Cardinal," I said. 

"I was hoping that would be your answer," he replied. 

He stood up and pulled me up towards him and kissed me once more, but harder this time. He traced his tongue on my bottom lip to ask for entrance to my mouth. I accepted and invited his tongue to dance with mine. He unbuttoned my shirt slowly and pushed it off when he finished unbuttoning. He broke the kiss and looked down at my chest. 

"You are absolutely stunning," he whispered. 

"Thank you, Cardinal," I replied. 

The Cardinal continued to tease me by unbuttoning my pants and slipping them off my legs. Then he traced a finger down the lace of my panties before reaching the slit. 

"Hmmm. You're already wet, my pet," the Cardinal said. He sounded so amused. 

"Y-yes Cardinal. The thoughts of what you would do to me make me so very much hot and bothered," I replied, feeling somewhat exposed. 

"And what exactly do you imagine me doing to you?" 

_Fuck I walked right into that one._

"I've always imagined you dominating me. I've imagined you fucking me senseless and making me sore. I've even imagined you drinking my blood. I've always thought of you as a vampire - alluring, sexy, and quite scary too." 

"You are very, very naughty. Quite dirty even." 

He was undoing his red robes and took off his biretta. He placed the clothing on the chair behind us neatly before pushing me onto the floor and kneeling in between my thighs. I squeaked as I hit the floor. The force at which he pushed me was strong. It was very much a turn on for me.

"Now, you're going to be a good girl and do as I say, you understand? If anything is too much, however, you may use the word yellow for me to check in with you and red to make everything completely stop. You have the power to end it all. Understood?" the Cardinal said. 

"Yes, Cardinal," I replied.

"And another thing, you may only refer to me as Master in these situations. When we are not in a situation like this, you may refer to me as 'His Eminence'."

"Yes, Master." 

"Good girl." 

The Cardinal slipped off my bra and my panties before taking a nipple in his mouth and using his free hand to run his fingers across my wet folds. His touch was tantalizing. So very tantalizing. I moaned at his touch and involuntarily bucked my hips. I enjoyed the way that he touched me. Right now it wasn't too rough, but I wished for it to be rougher. 

"Mmmph, Master. Please finger fuck me," I begged. 

"Mmm, what's that my pet?" he asked.

"Please finger fuck me! My cunt wishes to be pleased by Master. It aches for him to do as he wishes with it." 

"Mmm. Your Master enjoys hearing this from you." 

I noticed that he didn't remove his gloves before inserting two fingers into my cunt. I moaned with pleasure as his fingers penetrated my entrance and bucked my hips.  He started slowly, then gradually sped up the pace in which he was fucking me with his fingers.

"Does that feel good to my pet?" the Cardinal asked. 

"Yes, Master! It feels so good!" I cried out. 

"I am so glad to hear it. Shall we amp up your adrenaline a bit?" 

"Yes, Master!" 

His fingers retreated from my aching hole and I whined from the absence. The Cardinal was grabbing something from the drawer. Whatever he was grabbing made my heart race. The anticipation of what he was grabbing made my adrenaline peak. He closed the drawer. In his hand was a small knife. Its blade was not dull nor serrated. If it was serrated, I would have probably tapped out then. 

He went down in between my thighs and started to finger fuck me again. All while he was pumping his fingers in and out of my cunt, he took the knife that was in his hand and made an incision just below my collarbone. I winced at the pricking of the blade at my skin, but I did not feel outright pain. I saw the man lick his lips and he leaned down towards the cut that he had made with the blade. He looked up in my eyes and lapped at the blood that was slowly seeping out of the cut. The look that he gave me and the way that his fingers were pumping in and out of me was enough to make me want to orgasm. 

"M-master, I'm going to cum!" I cried. 

"You wish to cum for me, pet?" he asked. 

"Yes, Master! I wish to cum for you!" 

"Then cum for me. Dirty fucking slut." 

The floodgates broke. The man had me in a writhing mess on the floor and had me releasing my sweet squirt. 

"Aha, oh ghuleh, you are a phenomenal one. Cumming hard for your master! You've made such a mess in my office." 

I could not speak. All I could do was moan in response. 

"Have I made you speechless? My, my. That can be fixed!" 

He adjusted his hips and lined up his throbbing member with my entrance. He plunged deep within and I let out a cry. The way that his cock filled my cunt was mindblowing. He started rolling his hips slowly and gradually picked up his pace. The man let out a moan and nestled his head in the crook of my neck. 

"Master... you feel so amazing. Please don't stop," I told him. 

"I will only stop when I have had my fill of you... for now," he replied, looking at me with lust in his eyes. 

His thrusts got harder. At this point, his hips were slamming into mine. I let out a howl of pleasure from the way that he felt inside me. I could feel another orgasm cresting from within. I wanted to cum on his cock, and I wanted him to fill me with his seed. Luckily, I was not able to reproduce currently, so the possibility of offspring was impossible. 

"Master, I am going to cum again," I whine.

"And I am getting ready to cum too, my dear pet. We will cum together. Understood?" The Cardinal replied. 

"Yes, Master." 

With a few more thrusts, my orgasm was set off as was his. He let out a loud groan as his warm seed spilled inside my cunt. Without another word, the man put all his weight on my body laying on top of me, cock still sheathed in my cunt. 

"You perform well, my dear Freyja. I haven't had sex like this since... well ever," the man said. 

"I appreciate the compliment," I replied.

Copia traced his lips down my neck and planted kisses along the way and then tended to the cut that was on my collarbone. 

"Was anything too much for you?"

"No, nothing was too much. I would have told you, your Eminence." 

The Cardinal grinned and then unburied himself from within my cunt. He pulled me up from the floor and handed me my clothes before dressing himself. After we had dressed, he pulled me into a passionate kiss. 

"I will probably see you later, my dear Freyja. Enjoy your day." 

"I will, your Eminence." 

I gave him a wink and left the office. Somehow, I felt some fulfillment. 


	7. Forgive me Father, For I Have Sinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyja goes to visit Papa Emeritus II. She does not feel that she is ready to approach the Third about her needs, but how she has sinned by not acting upon them. He is surprised that she has come to him instead of his youngest brother. What goes down between both of them?

Freyja sat in her room for quite a while after the encounter with Copia. What he had done to was extremely hot. He had fucked Freyja with his glove sheathed hands and with his cock. She couldn't help but fantasize about what he had looked like. Underneath his robes, he was lean, chest covered in hair. The way that he looked at her was primal in nature. Freyja could still feel his two-toned gaze seep into her soul. Why hadn't she ever acted on my sexual desires until now? It didn't make any sense to But when the Cardinal had his way with her and  _actually drank her blood_ it had her thinking that maybe there was a lot more to him than what met the eye. 

But perhaps Freyja needed to atone for not pursuing these  _sinful_ acts. She didn't want to go to Papa Emeritus III yet. Freyja knew his sexual proclivities were probably dangerous, and she didn't think she was ready for that yet. Freyja figured that her better bet was to go with Papa Emeritus II. She couldn't help but think about the kiss that he had planted on her lips. It was gentle, but she was sure that he could be much rougher than what he had originally displayed. She wanted rough, there was no lie about that. There was something about roughness that made her wet in between my thighs. Freyja didn't realize that thinking about the roughness of Two would make her moan aloud. 

Maybe she needed to do something about it now that she had thought about what he could possibly do to her. Freyja Smith was going to become the slut of the Church of Ghost. But she would be the slut of the Papas I, II, III, and Cardinal Copia. Well, no. Not their slut. She would be their  _slave_. Freyja would meet their sexual needs and would do anything else they asked for. Maybe this was her calling. Maybe her calling was to serve the unholiest of the crop. Freyja was okay with that. More than okay really. Maybe this would be the way that her thoughts expressed to Two in the garden would be fulfilled. 

Freyja let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. She needed to talk to Papa II. She wanted to ask him about the mark on her back and confess to him. She needed to confess to him about how ashamed she was to not pursue her sexual needs and desires. He would most certainly be understanding, wouldn't he? Freyja tried to put her thoughts on the back burner, allowing wits to regather. She needed to be able to talk to the man without any issues. She was not about to embarrass herself in front of him. Freyja checked herself in the mirror and left my room to try and find Two. 

Without a guide to help her through the Church, it was very easy to get lost. Freyja was going down all sorts of hallways. They seemed to have no rhyme or reason. When she felt all hope was lost, Freyja did find the door to Papa Emeritus II's office. She mustered all the strength she could to knock on the man's doorway. He looked so intimidating, his baldness and his two-toned gaze were sinister. Freyja didn't know if I could do it. 

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in," said a voice on the other side. 

Freyja breathed in and opened the door. 

"Hello, Papa," she said. "Is this a bad time?" 

The man looked up from a slew of paperwork. He looked surprised to see Freyja. Papa got up from his chair and closed the door behind her before speaking. 

"No, not at all. I was right in the middle of finishing some paperwork. A delight to see you. I was afraid that I had possibly turned you off by the kiss that I gave you last night. It would appear, however, that it isn't the case," Papa replied. 

"It only surprised me, Papa. Trust me, you would have known if I didn't like it," Freyja said, a giggle escaping her lips. 

The man smiled and offered her a seat beside him. She graciously took the offer and sat down. His office was a decent size. It was about the same size as the Cardinal's so if there was going to be any coitus involved, it wouldn't be interfered by such a small space. 

"Would you like a cup of tea? I have some prepared if you would like," Papa asked. 

"Yes, please, Papa. That would be wonderful," she replied. 

The man moved around his office with grace. It was such a mesmerizing sight. 

"So what brings you to my office today, dear one?" Two asked. "Copia told me earlier that you accepted our terms for servitude. It pleases me to hear that. I, of course, was the one that brought up the idea. Your answer to my question helped with that. What better way than to serve me, my brothers, and the Cardinal?" 

Freyja smiled, "I quite enjoy the idea of serving the unholy. I guess you could say I go for the sacrilege. But I do have a question about something before I tell you what's on my mind. "

Papa chuckled and handed me a cup of tea and sat down beside me with his, "You surprise me. But please go ahead with your question." 

"There's a mark on my shoulder blade that I noticed this morning when I was getting in the bath. It looks like it's been carved into my skin with a knife." 

"Oh, I wondered when you would see that. You see---" 

"Wait a minute, so you know about that! What the hell?" 

"Please, _mi cara_. Calm down! Let me explain. What is on your back is a branding mark. It was my younger brother's idea, but it was designed by the Cardinal, myself, and my older brother. We did not carve it. In fact, we took an iron and shaped it to the design and seared it into your skin. We did it while you were unconscious so it would be painless. It's simply stating that you are ours." 

Well, that was certainly kinky. Freyja guessed if that was the way of denoting that she was their slave, or servant rather, then so be it. She was surprised that Two was forthcoming with the information. It was one less secret that was being kept from her. She took a sip of her tea and thought about it for a moment. 

"Well, I guess it's better than being carved into my skin with a knife," Freyja said. "But I do need to confess to you, Papa. There have been thoughts on my mind. I wish I could have been a little more upfront about it, however, I wasn't sure how to address the subject." 

The man raised a brow and set our teacups on the desk. 

"Kneel before me, pet. Confess your sins to Papa," he said, his voice dark. 

Freyja did exactly as he said and knelt before him. Interestingly enough, she felt more comfortable on her knees before him instead of sitting in the chair. 

"Please forgive me, my Unholiest Father, for I have sinned," she said, looking down at the floor. 

Two took his hand and pulled Freyja's chin up so she was looking at him. "And what are your sins, my child?" 

"I have sinned against his Unholy Father in Hell by not acting on my sexual desires. I have sinned against the Unholy Father by allowing myself to push my impure thoughts down and ignore them."  

Papa frowned at her. 

"You mean to tell your Papa that you have not enjoyed yourself sexually? Oh what a shame, my dear child. However, there is a way for you to repent your sins. Repent your sins with me, my pet. You will not be sorry." 

"Yes, Papa. I have wished to repent my sins to you. I have thought the most sexual thoughts about you." 

"And what have you thought about me doing to you, hmmm?" 

Freyja bit my lip. Oh, he should not have asked that question. 

"I have thought about you savagely fucking me. Having me tied up, unable to break free from restraints. I have thought about you fucking me until I could take no more. I've wished for you to make my body feel things it has never felt before. I have always lusted for you, Papa. Please degrade me in any way you wish," she confessed. 

"Mm, my pet, you wish for me to fuck you? To  _restrain_ you? To know that you want me to have complete control over you makes me want to tear you apart right here. Please follow me this way," Two said. 

"Yes, Papa." 

He rose from his seat and pushed on a torch holder next to the bookshelf. The bookshelf opened up and they went down the corridor, the passage closing behind them. Freyja was ready for him to tear her apart. They were on the other side in a minute or so. The two of them had entered a large bedroom. The bed had four bedposts and grey tapestry. There was a fireplace in front of the bed. It did look cozy. Of course, she wasn't in there for coziness. 

"First thing I would like to address to you, pet. You will address me as Master and only address me like this from now on. Failure to do so will result in punishment. Do you understand me?" Papa said. 

"Yes, Master. I understand," she replied. 

"Good girl. Now, get on the bed. I will get you ready for your atonement." 

Freyja got on the bed and laid there, waiting for his instruction. What she wasn't expecting, however, was that he would pry her legs apart and get in between them. He made short work of her dress pants and slipped them off, then worked on unbuttoning the dress shirt. In turn, he slipped the shirt and the pants off. 

"Mmmph, Ghuleh, you look so enticing. So beautiful..." Papa said.

"Thank you, Master," Freyja replied.

He traced his fingers down her chest and down towards her cunt. A shiver went down Freyja's spine. His fingers were cold to the touch. 

"Sei così bella, la mia ghuleh," Papa said. 

"I have no idea what you said, but thank you, Master," she replied. 

He then traced a finger down the folds of her cunt through the lace panties and rubbed two of his fingers together. 

"Oh, my pet. You are so very wet already. I can't wait to dive into that delicious cunt of yours." 

He took off her panties and spread her cunt lips apart. 

"So deliciously pink..." 

He brought his head down in between Freyja's legs and started to lick at her cunt. She tried to stifle a moan, but it was unsuccessful. She bucked my hips up towards his face, wanting him to plunge his tongue deep within her cunt. His tongue touched places that she didn't even know were extremely sensitive. 

"Fuck. Master, your tongue feels so good on m-my cunt," Freyja cried out. 

He let out a dark laugh and continued to lick at it. She could feel a fire pool in her abdomen. She wanted to burst right on his tongue. She wanted to cum right on his face. The fact that he could make her cum from just licking at her cunt was amazing. 

"M-master, I'm g-gonna cum," Freyja stammered. 

"Do you wish to cum for your Master?" he asked. 

"Yes, please! I wish to cum for you, my Master!" 

He looked her dead in the eyes, "Cum, you slut."

Freyja unfolded underneath him. A surge of pleasure shot through her entire body. She wasn't sure if she was seeing white, stars, or both. She screamed his title, acknowledging that she belonged to him. Of course, she didn't just belong to him, but at this moment, she only belonged to him. 

"Oh, my slut. You certainly did cum all over Master's face. Taste your squirt," Two said, taking a gloved finger to his face and swiping some of the vaginal liquid off his face.

He took the finger and shoved it down her throat. She choked on the leather. The taste of her squirt was sweet. She was surprised by it. Freyja could feel her legs tremble from the intensity. 

"Now, my pet. Are you ready to be bound and fucked senselessly by your Master?" Papa asked.

"Yes, Master," she replied. 

"I am sorry. I can't hear you!" Papa growled, slapping her across the face. 

"Master, I wish for you to bound me and fuck me senselessly!" Freyja cried out. 

"That's a good little slut, begging for your Master to fuck you." 

He got up from the bed and went to a closet where he brought out several rings of rope. She watched him come back to bed. 

"Sit up!" he barked. 

Freyja did as he ordered and sat up. He unwrapped the first bundle of rope and bound her hands together all the way up to her shoulders. Then with the second bundle of rope, he wrapped Freyja's chest in a pentagram then wrapped it around her breasts tightly. He took a step back. His gaze was piercing as he looked up and down her body. He was impressed with his work. He let out a satisfied hum.  Then he walked back to the bed and crashed his lips to hers. His claws scratched down her back. Blood trickled down her back from being pierced by Papa's claws. She didn't care though. Her tongue asked for entrance to Papa's mouth. He accepted its entrance and their tongues danced. 

He pushed her back onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. Papa repositioned himself between her legs and plunged deep inside her. She moaned into the kiss. Two started thrusting in and out of her cunt. His cock was thick and rather large. Feeling his cock and the fabric of his robes was more than arousing to her. At first, his rhythm was slow. Then his pace picked up, burying his cock deep inside her with each thrust. Papa broke the kiss and his gaze locked with Freyja's. His gaze was so intense, she had to look away. 

With extreme force, Papa grabbed her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. It was hard to do, but Freyja was able to manage it. 

"Your cunt is so. fucking. tight. It's too bad I have to share it with my brothers and the Cardinal," Two moaned. 

"M-master, you c-can have me anytime you want," Freyja moaned in return. 

"That is good to hear, my little fucking slut. Your Master would make it his mission to have you scream his name every. fucking. night." 

Hearing him say that was making Freyja's blood boil with passion. She really wanted nothing more than Two to fuck her every single night. The way that he maneuvered was extremely sexy, and she loved the way that he handled her. Freyja wanted to know what else the man could do to her. She had yet to be fucked by his other brothers, but she could tell that Two was probably the most experienced at romancing women. 

"M-Master, I really want to cum again. Please let me cum again. Allow me to cum on your cock!" Freyja cried out. 

"Mmmm, I don't think so. Not yet, slut," Papa replied. 

She cried out in agony as Papa continued to fuck her. Freyja really wanted to cum. Maybe he wouldn't allow her to cum until he did. His thrusts were hard, just like she had imagined. He continued to pierce her eyes with his mismatched gaze as he fucked her relentlessly. Freyja was surely going to be sore afterward. She noticed that as the harder Papa thrust, the more erratic they became. 

"Fuck.  _Piccola troietta, mi farai venire._ " 

She didn't have to guess what he was saying. Freyja could tell that he was close to cumming. 

"M-master, please cum inside me," she cried out. 

"Ooh, the little slut wants me to spill my hot sticky seed inside of her?" Papa asked.

"Yes, Master, please!" 

He thrusts harder before coming to a shuddering stop. 

"Fuuuck," the man said before nipping at her neck and slipping out from inside. 

"M-master, t-thank you," Freyja sigh. 

"I wondered if you would thank me, my pet. You had really enjoyed yourself, I can tell." 

"Yes, Master. I did enjoy myself." 

Freyja knew that at this point her orgasm was going to be denied. She was okay with that. She knew that the more her orgasms were denied, the more that they'd be intense when allowed them. Papa unbound her and held her close to him, stroking her hair. They were laying in his bed, with Freyja completely naked, when the door had opened. 

"Oh, so that is why you have not allowed me to fuck you yet, ghuleh," said the voice of Three. 

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._   

 

 

 


	8. It's Not What It Looks Like!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three barges into Two's room after hearing them fornicate. In fact, he's feeling extremely hurt because Freyja has yet to let him love all over her. What does he do knowing that he has yet to meet her sexual needs? He is aware of her acceptance of their terms just as much as his brothers and the Cardinal are. Is Freyja going to be in a world of hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all, I think what I'm going to do is change the point of view of the fic. I will not be going back and change the pronouns used throughout the entire story up until this point. I think it will be crucial for the upcoming reveal in the plot. I really hope you all are enjoying! ;3

"Brother please, you are being preposterous!" Two growled, leaving Freyja's side to approach Three. 

"Like hell, I'm being preposterous! Freyja told me herself she wasn't  _ready_ to sleep with me. That should have meant that she wasn't ready to fuck you or Copia as well!" Three argued. 

Freyja got up from the bed and wrapped a bedsheet around her torso to cover her naked body. She walked over to the two men and stepped in between them. 

"Listen here, Three, and listen well. I have only slept with two of my Masters. I was asked into Copia's office earlier today, and that's when this all started. I didn't feel I was ready to even pursue you yet! I felt your older brother, Two, was more adequate for confessing my sins towards. After all, you did say your older brothers would be less gentle with me than you would," Freyja snapped. 

Three's mismatched eyes went wide with anger. He did not appreciate the way that Freyja was talking to him, and he was going to make it known. In fact, he would cause a scene in his brother's room and make her repent for her actions. 

"Excuse me? Do you dare talk to me in that fashion, girl?" Three asked, yanking on Freyja's hair. 

"Ow, what the actual fuck, Three!" Freyja yelled. 

"Brother, unhand her this instant," Two demanded. 

"I'd rather not. In fact, I want to teach the slut a lesson. Deception does not sit well with me, brother. You can watch me defile her more than Copia has. In fact, I could defile her more than  _you_ ever could." 

"Watch your tongue, brother." 

"Please, Three! Let go of my hair. That really fucking hurts!" Freyja cried. 

Three walked through the door and slammed the door behind him. He dragged Freyja over to the disheveled bed and threw her on top. He was not going to take what she had done to him lightly. He felt inadequate. He wanted Freyja to know that he was more dangerous than what he let off. He said the shit he did because he did not want to scare her off. In fact, he wanted Freyja all to himself. He would have to fight for Freyja's affection just like Two, One, and Copia. She was their slave now, and now she had to submit to their every whim.

"Brother, please. I ask you not to do this here," Two said. 

"No. Brother, you're going to watch, and you're going to hear her screaming  _my_ name that I have her call me. She will, in fact, be calling me Daddy. I have a feeling our slave has a Daddy!kink. I think it's more than important to fulfill that kink, don't you?" Three replied. 

"I really do not like what you are about to do. She begged for me to fill her with my hot seed. Will she ask you to fill her with yours? Unless she also has some hidden breeding kink, I highly doubt that she will." 

"Hellooo, I'm still right here!" Freyja stated. "And for the record, you're both correct about my kinks. I'd rather all of you fill me up with the hot sticky seed from all of your cocks. Perhaps sometime soon, maybe it can be done all at one time." 

Two and Three looked at Freyja slackjawed. Did she seriously just say what they thought she just said? 

"You do realize that could become dangerous for you, slut," Three said. 

"I like to live on the wild side," Freyja replied. 

"It is true. She allowed me to tie her up and fuck her like a savage. I'd like to see what more you could possibly do to her. Alas, I will watch you. And perhaps I will even join," Two said. 

"That's what I thought, brother." 

Three discarded his robes and his mitre to the side before climbing up on the bed to get on top of Freyja. He kissed her with passion and knotted his fingers through her long red locks. Behind him, Two had decided to discard his robes as well. He didn't mind being a voyeur, but it did sadden him to see that his brother was going to fuck Freyja. He wanted Freyja to himself just as much as Three did, and he was sure Copia and maybe their eldest brother would want her to himself too.  

"Now, Freyja, you will address me as Daddy from this point on. Do you understand me?" Three asked. 

"Yes, Daddy," Freyja replied. 

"Good girl. Now tell Daddy how much you want him." 

"I really want you, Daddy. I really fucking want you," Freyja whined. 

Two had come to the side of the bed and sat on it just beside his brother and Freyja. He wanted to see the look of pleasure on Freyja's face. He wanted to curl his fingers in her hair and stroke it and tell her how much of a good girl she was. It surprised him how obedient she was. Freyja was obedient with him, and now she was going to be obedient to Three. He had no idea how it had gone down with the Cardinal, but right now that didn't matter. 

"What does my good girl want to be done to her by her Daddy?" Three asked. 

"Your good girl wants Daddy to eat her out," Freyja replied. 

"Mmm, yes, I do wonder what that sweet cunt of yours tastes like." 

"It tastes delicious, brother. Taste her nectar," Two said, stroking Freyja's hair. 

Three smirked at Two and went down on Freyja, kissing her cunt voraciously. She bucked her hips towards Three's face, trying to gain more friction. The way that his tongue danced in her cunt made her shiver, and she wanted him to plunge just as deep as his brother had done. In her opinion, the mens' tongues felt like cocks filling her up. It was a delightful feeling. In the meantime she guided Two's left hand towards her right breast, asking him to twist and pull at her nipples. She wanted both of them to please her. She wanted her Master and Daddy to work together, and in the future, her Masters and her Daddy would work together to please themselves and then please her if she was being good. Their needs would come first, and then hers would come second. 

"Fuck, ghuleh, you taste so sweet. I must say you and my brother's cum doesn't have a bad taste to it at all," Three said, winking at Freyja and smirking at Two. 

"Mmm. Daddy, please, don't stop. You were going to make me cum!" Freyja cried. 

"Too bad. You can't cum yet. You won't be able to until I say so. Maybe,  _just maybe_ , I will make you suffer without an orgasm. After all, you had denied me the pleasure of defiling you before my brother. However, I can understand Copia defiling you first. After all, he's the least busy of all of us," Three growled. 

"Yes, Daddy. I understand," Freyja replied. 

"Remember, pet. You have to earn your ability to cum. You will cum when any of us say to," Two whispered in her ear. 

"Yes, Master. Pet will remember that she must earn her cums," Freyja replied to him. 

Three got up from the bed and went over to the far side of the room, "Brother, I know you keep rope and toys in here. Where are they?" 

"Look in the closet. What do you intend on using on our dear pet?" Two asked. 

"I haven't decided yet. Perhaps we can re-tie her, but this time, we tie her legs to the bedposts. What do you think, brother mine?" 

"I quite like the idea. But please do make up your mind, I'd love to see the bitch beg for us." 

Freyja had brought her body closer to Two's. She felt entirely exposed to both of them. To be serving them was tremendous for her, and being in the company of two of the three Papas had made her feel somewhat confident in herself. She looked over to Three who was taking his sweet time in the closet, and then looked at Two. 

"Pet wishes to suck her Master's cock. She wishes to please him," Freyja told the older man. 

"Is that so? My pet has offered to please her Master? Such a good girl. You may suck your Master's cock," Two replied. 

Freyja looked at the man's cock. It was straight up. It was just as she had thought earlier. It was thick and large in size. She guessed  _Jigolo Har Megiddo_ really wasn't just him trying to compensate for his package. Without another word from her, Freyja wrapped her lips around Two's cock and started to suck. First, she started by teasing his head. She pumped his head in and out of her mouth quickly, then went all the way down before it hit the back of her throat and choked on it. Two moaned as she started her ministrations on his member, and he fisted a good portion of her locks in his hand. 

She repeated this for a few minutes. As she did so, Three had come back with a Hitachi wand, ass plug, and a ball gag. He placed the plug in Freyja's ass, which caused her to moan loudly. She grasped for Two's shoulder as she tried to brace herself for the pressure that was now in her ass. It was the first time someone had ever used her ass for sexual use, but she figured that right now, she was in better hands. Three had to have known what he was doing. Right? 

"Mmm, brother, you have picked some good toys for our pet. Let us tie her now. Then she cannot move," Two said, still pulling on Freyja's hair. 

This time, however, he pulled her mouth right off his cock and a trail of precum came from her lips. Two rose from the bed and retrieved the rope that he had once taken off of her. 

"Unholy fuck, that is sexy," Three said, "Now, baby girl, you need to get on your back for your Daddy and your Master." 

"Yes, sir," Freyja replied, turning onto her back. 

"Good girl. Spread your legs apart for us." 

Freyja did as she was instructed. Three tied her one leg to a post while Two tied her other leg to the other post. She was now at their mercy. She allowed herself to get in this situation, but she knew if it was too much for her there could be a safeword involved. The men double checked to see if the restraints were tight enough so that she could not break free. Thankfully they were. 

Freyja tried to shift her ass. Having the plug deep in her ass made laying on her back a little more than uncomfortable, but she figured that was probably why they had her lay on her back. They wanted her to be uncomfortable. Two then took the ballgag that Three had gotten from the closet and fastened it to Freyja's mouth. She would probably be a drooling mess by the time it was done. 

"Well, brother, what do you think?" Three asked Two. 

"She looks absolutely hot like this. She will most certainly do well like this, won't you pet?" Two replied. 

Freyja could only give a grunt in response. Three took the Hitachi wand and placed it right over Freyja's clit. It would be throbbing in no time. Even with the wand, he had to manage her ability to cum. Two got back up on the bed and placed Freyja's head in his lap. He would try and hold her still while Three made her squeal with pleasure. Of course, he was going to get off just by seeing the twisted face of pleasure on Freyja's face. Three turned on the Hitachi wand, and Freyja let out a moan that was able to get past the gag. 

She closed her eyes and gripped the bedsheets. The wand felt so good on her cunt. She was going to cum from the intensity of its vibration. She had been able to squirt before by using a vibrator, but would a wand make her cum just from clitoral stimulation alone? Unless Three was planning on sticking the head of the wand inside her cunt, she didn't know what would ensue. 

Freyja tried to move her cunt up against the wand. She wanted to feel it inside her. She wanted to cum on Three just as much as she wanted to cum on Two. She whined, trying to tell Three what she wanted without taking the gag off. Two brushed Freyja's hair to the side and kissed her neck, leaving hickeys behind with each kiss. She moaned at the touch of Two's lips on her neck. They were cool to the touch, and she wanted more. Freyja wrapped an arm behind Two's head and grabbed at his bald head. She was holding on for dear life. Between him kissing her neck and Three using the Hitachi on her, she was about to come unglued. 

 

"Mmmph. Gonna cum," Freyja tried to say. 

"Oh dear brother, I do believe pet wishes to cum," Two said. 

"I think I'll let her cum this time. I'd love to see what she can do with this wand on her clit like this," Three replied. 

"Then give her the okay, fool!" 

"Cum. Cum for Daddy, my ghuleh!" 

Freyja came undone. Waves of orgasms washed over her and she let out a tremendous amount of squirt from her cunt. Three chuckled and Two moaned at the sight of Freyja's pulsating cunt. 

"Dear Satan, I didn't know she was capable of  _squirting_ ," Three said, "Maybe I'll have to let her cum when she asks. I am quite impressed with her." 

"Isn't it amazing? She is  _quite_ the squirter.  _Quite_ the slut," Two replied. 

Two placed another kiss to Freyja's neck before taking off the gag. He kissed her ravenously. Three got on the bed again and went in between Freyja's legs and lined up his cock with her entrance. He was going to fuck her, and he was going to fuck her good. Three thrust deep inside of Freyja and started fucking her with a frightful vehemence. He wanted to hear her moans escape her full and pretty lips, and that's exactly what he got. 

Freyja sang like a canary as Three fucked her. Two couldn't help but get out from underneath her and start stroking his cock watching her take his brother so well. He watched her breasts bounce up and down and watched how with each thrust his brother made that there were small bits of squirt coming out of her cunt. It was such a beautiful sight to him. Three kissed Freyja again passionately and played with her breasts as he continued to fuck her. 

"You're so fucking hot moaning like that as Daddy fucks you, baby girl. I am so glad that I came down this way," Three said. 

"I love it when Daddy fucks me!" Freyja cried out. "You and Master both feel so good in me. I want you both to fuck me!"

Two and Three exchanged glances. That meant that they had to untie Freyja from her restraints. Three would be taking her from underneath and Two would be taking her from behind. Three untied her restraints, pulled out the ass plug, and then instructed Freyja to get on top of him. Freyja sank her cunt lips on Three's cock and Two spread her ass wide so he could assfuck her. The men thrust their cocks deep in both of her holes. Freyja let out a loud moan as the men fucked her mercilessly. She enjoyed what they were doing to her, and she didn't want it to stop. 

"Fuck. Dear Satan. Your ass is just as tight as that cunt of yours. I may even like it more than that pussy of yours," Two said. 

"Her cunt is tight, brother. It feels delightful around  _my_ cock," Three chimed. 

Freyja buried her face into Three's neck with Two pulling on her hair and spanking her ass  _hard_. The men grunted, both of their thrusts becoming erratic in rhythm. They were close to cumming, and they had every intention of cumming inside of Freyja. With a couple more thrusts, Three spilled his seed into Freyja's cunt while Two was managing to keep his drive going, though it didn't last much longer. With seven or eight more thrusts in her ass, Two finally spilled his seed into Freyja's ass and slowly pulled out. He knew that anal was trickier due to the sensitive tissues. He did not want to hurt his pet there. 

Three rolled Freyja off his body, and she landed on the bed with a squeak. She snuggled up to both men underneath the covers. Three rested his head in the crook of Freyja's neck and Two had his arm wrapped over her naked torso. The three of them passed out in the large bed. Peace was finally brought to the atmosphere. No longer did Three feel inadequate, and Two no longer had any qualms about sharing Freyja. He didn't like having to participate in the same scene, but it meant that he could still have his way with her. 

 

 

 


	9. Don't Fear the Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyja finds that the company of Papas Three and Two, and the company of the Cardinal has been extremely comforting. However, she has yet to meet One and isn't quite sure if she wants to. She is to serve all three Papas and the Cardinal, but she has no idea what cynicism One may hold. What will she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter. But I do promise there will be more to come!

Freyja rose from her slumber. She was still sandwiched between the two brothers. Their breathing was shallow. Knowing that she was being highly protected by the two brothers made her feel special. Freyja felt that she truly belonged in the church. Her servitude, just as she had thought, was going to fulfill what she had desired. Freyja slipped out from between the brothers and went to go clean up. If anything, she felt like a sweaty mess and she didn't want to start smelling rank around the men. She fumbled for the clothes which Two had taken off earlier within the room's disarray. With that, she slipped into the bathroom and started a hot shower. 

Freyja washed her hair and her entire body of the sweat that had built up from the day's events. She had only been in the church for three days, and yet she had been fucked by the Cardinal, Two, and Three all in the same day. There must have been something underlying that had made the men want her in their beds so quickly. Whatever it was, Freyja assumed that she would figure it out sooner or later. 

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her hair and torso. The last thing that she wanted to do was drip water all over the place. Freyja went to the mirror and turned so she could see the branding that was left on her shoulder blade. It was an interesting design. It consisted of a snake and a heart. But inside the heart was the Grucifix that was the prominent symbol of the band. So, the heart could have been hers and it was marked by the church. Could the snake possibly have signified Lucifer? Freyja recalled that in the Garden of Eden that Eve was approached by a snake on the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil. It marked the fall of mankind according to the Christian scripture. If she was marked by the church, then she must, in some way, have belonged to Lucifer himself as well. 

Freyja didn't spend too much more time on the thought and got dressed. Finally, she felt human again. She put her hair up in a bun and left the bathroom. The men were still asleep. They looked peaceful. She made her way to them and planted kisses on their foreheads. They had brought her happiness within the past few hours. But now she felt it was necessary to get back to her room. If they wanted her, they knew where she was. 

Freyja approached the door. When she opened the door, there was a ghoul standing on the other side. She was positive it wasn't a ghoulette because there was no sign of the curly silver 'hair' on the mask. 

"Hello, Miss. Freyja. I see that you've kept Masters Two and Three company," the ghoul said. 

"Yes, indeed I have. I quite like their company. Pardon me, but which ghoul are you?" Freyja asked. 

"Ah, forgive me. I am Fire. Many of our fans also call me 'Dewdrop'." 

"I see. Well, hello Fire. I am assuming you didn't come for your Masters." 

"You assume correctly. Master One would like to see you." 

Freyja raised a brow. She hoped that she wouldn't be in for more sexual use. She felt extremely spent. If she had taken any more pummeling from the clergy, Freyja probably would have fallen apart. 

"So I finally get to meet the one that started it all?" Freyja asked. 

"Definitely. We owe it all to him," Fire replied. 

"Let me leave a note for these two. I'd hate to feel their wrath later." 

"Of course." 

Freyja searched for some paper on the desk in the corner by the door. She was able to find a scrap sheet of paper and wrote a note to Two and Three. 

_Hello Master and Daddy,_

_I went with Fire to meet with Papa One. I love you both dearly. If you need anything later, you always know where you can find me._

_Love,_

_Pet._

She left it on the desk and left with Fire, closing the door behind them. They went down a series of corridors. Freyja was starting to not being able to differentiate whether or not they were going left or right. There were so many different paths that she had already gone down, but this one was the most confusing to her. They eventually stopped outside a door. The placard on it read  _Papa Emeritus I_. So her and Fire had finally made it. The ghoul knocked on the door. 

"Enter," said a more raspy voice on the other side. 

How old  _was_ One? 

Fire opened the door, "Master, I have brought you the girl. She was busy tending to the needs of your younger brothers." 

"Dear Fire, there are many a thing you will understand soon enough. Please bring her in," One said. 

"Of course, Master." 

Freyja stepped inside the room. The man was definitely older, but he didn't seem to be much older than Two. There was maybe a three or four year age gap between them? Fire shut the door behind Freyja. 

"Papa, I really owe it all to you," Freyja started. "You've created such a beautiful thing such as Ghost. Thank you." 

"Dear child, I appreciate your words. Please sit," One instructed, referring to the seat in front of his desk. 

Freyja sat down in front of One. 

"So what is it that you've asked me here for?" Freyja asked. 

"I had heard that you accepted our terms for servitude, yes?" 

"I have indeed. It is an honor to serve the Unholy Papas and the Cardinal." 

"An honor indeed. Now, I am sure you are even wondering why you were brought to our glorious church here in Sweden." 

"Yes, Papa. I have wondered for the past couple days why I am here. The Cardinal told me that eventually, I would find out. I was hoping I'd find out sooner than later." 

The man let out a soft chuckle and asked for Freyja's hand. 

"My dear girl, your aura was sought out by the Cardinal himself. Do you remember the fight in the alley that you tried to break up on the way back to your hotel room?" he asked.

' _How did he know about that?'_ Freyja thought to herself. 

"Yes, I do. I thought the two men were absolutely drunk off their asses," Freyja replied. 

"In fact, they weren't. They saw you coming their way and decided that they would make a scene. They felt your aura just as much as the Cardinal did. In a sense, the Cardinal put what would be called a hit marker on you." 

"And how did he manage that exactly?" 

"Simple. He marked you cognitively. The ghouls aren't exactly  _human_ , dear. They can see what the Cardinal had done to you. My brothers, myself, as well as the Cardinal, are also not human." 

It all was starting to make sense to Freyja. But what was it about her aura that made her stand out from the rest of the crowd? They could have chosen literally anybody, but they chose her instead. One wasn't really telling all the facts now. But he really truly did not want to scare her. He knew the entire truth of why Freyja was in the church. His brothers did. So did the Cardinal. They had informed Sister Imperator of the news, but whether or not she believed them was an entirely different story. 

"Well, that makes more sense. It also could explain why the hell you three didn't die after being injected by the ghouls," Freyja stated. 

"Exactly. Don't believe everything that we've displayed to you. Of course, you cannot just go out now and tell the world that we're alive. The natural balance of things would not exactly be correct ever again. Once the world thinks we're all dead, we can go on living in peace," One replied. 

"Well thank you for clearing some things up with me. Although, not everything makes sense to me. But I assume I will know in due time." 

"Precisely. My dear one, it was so nice to have met you finally. It is hard to get women out from underneath my brothers, so it must be you were able to get away for a minute or so." 

"It was nice to have met you, Papa. As I said, I owe it all to you. Thank you for Ghost." 

"The pleasure is all mine. To have been able to carry on the legacy I started with my brothers and the Cardinal, it is a tremendous honor for me. You may leave me now. I wished to only clear the air with you. I am sure you've been quite confused." 

"I have been very confused. I appreciate you took the time out of your day to clear the air. I am sure you are a very busy man." 

"Indeed I am. Thank you for seeing me." 

One got up from his chair and came around to embrace Freyja. He held onto her tightly and then broke the embrace. He placed a kiss on her forehead and escorted her out of his office. 

"I will see you again soon, Freyja. I look forward to it," he said. 

"Goodbye, Papa. I look forward to seeing you," Freyja replied. 

He gave her a smile and closed the door. Freyja walked away from his office and went back to her room. She crawled into her bed and went to sleep peacefully. It was a good day, and she hoped for more of them to come her way. 


	10. On this night of ritual...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyja encounters her first winter storm at the church. This winter storm, however, is not like any other storm that she has experienced. There are thunder and lightning involved. She isn't the only one confused though. Has Mother Nature finally decided to call it quits on consistency or is there something more to the storm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: blood, cutting. 
> 
> This chapter was probably the hardest for me to write. Trying to come up with something a little different than most people's was a little hard. Hope you enjoy the foreplay!

Freyja woke from her sleep. She wasn't sure, but she was quite certain that she had heard the sound of rolling thunder. But wasn't it the middle of winter? It was odd, to say the least, but perhaps it was just Mother Nature off her medication. Freyja was aware of the dangers of what mankind had done to the planet, but a thunderstorm in the middle of winter? That was something almost completely unheard of.

There was another sound from outside. It  _was_ rolling thunder. So she wasn't crazy! Freyja let out a sigh of relief and slipped back underneath the covers. Before she could get herself comfortable, there was a knock at the door. She thought about not answering. She only wanted to go back to sleep. But the knock occurred again. 

"Come in," Freyja said. 

The door opened. At the door were the three Papas and Copia. What on earth were they doing at her room at a time like this? She knew that she'd be at their disposal, but why right now? Were they all here to just have a chat, or were they all here to fulfill their sexual needs? She wasn't quite sure, but she was able to see the gleam in their eyes as lightning flashed. The gleam was primal. She knew that she'd be in for a pummeling by all four men. It was more than likely that she would be extremely sore by the time morning rolled around. 

"Are you enjoying the weather, ghuleh?" Three asked. 

"Brother, why bother with the small talk? I've yet to sink my teeth into her," One replied. 

"Gentlemen, please, don't get this way," Freyja said. 

"A voice of reason she is," Copia acknowledged.

"Hush it, Cardinal. Men, we came here for a purpose. We must fulfill that purpose, yes?" Two snapped. 

"Of course. But it is also a lot more fun to play with our food," Three drawled. 

"Did anyone even bother to bring the utensils?" One asked. 

 _'What the hell did he mean by utensils? They weren't going to eat me... were they?'_ Freyja thought to herself. 

"Indeed. I brought the candles. Copia brought the chalk and the knife," Three said, "I am assuming you and Two have prepared the spell?"

 _'Wait just a minute.  They're about to perform some insane ritual on me? '_ Freyja thought frantically _._

"Hold the fuck on. What do you intend on doing to me?" Freyja asked. 

"We are going to bind you to not only us but also to our Unholy Father in Hell," One replied. 

"In doing this, you will undergo... some changes," Copia added. 

"Changes like...?" Freyja asked. 

"You will become like us. Demonic in nature... immortal. Sister Imperator had her doubts, but the Cardinal was absolutely certain you were our match," Three stated. 

"You will have to endure a little more pain than you'd like, and this is not something you will be able to get out of with a safeword. But before we do this, we must get your consent. That is the only way that this will work is with your consent," Two added. 

"And if I say no?" 

"Then you will be sacrificed. No question about it." 

"Then I accept. I feel that to be able to serve you constitutes me needing to be immortal. After all, it would be a shame for your servant to die and for you to go through the entire rigamarole all over again." 

"Good girl. Copia, draw our space up accordingly," One said. 

"Of course, Papa," the Cardinal replied. 

Copia went to the space in front of the fireplace and the bed. There he discarded the rug and drew up the Baphomet. As he drew it up, Three placed the candles at the five vertices of the pentagram, accounting Freyja's size and the fact that all four men needed to be in the circle during the ritual. 

 

_Our Father who art in Hell_

_Unhallowed be thy name_

_Cursed are the sons and daughters_

_Of thine nemesis_

_Whom are to blame_

_Thy kingdom come._

_nemA._

"Get in the circle, ghuleh," Two cooed, coming up behind her and taking her clothes off. 

"Yes, Master. As you wish," Freyja replied. 

She had stepped out of her clothes and stepped inside the circle. Once Copia finished the drawing of the pentagram and the Baphomet, he had discarded his robes and his biretta and stepped inside the circle. The Papas had also discarded their robes and mitre and stepped inside the circle. The four men circled Freyja like a pack of vultures and started to sex Freyja up. It was all part of the ritual. Four demonic men sexing up their prey to get her relaxed. 

One started by nipping at Freyja's neck, sinking his teeth into her skin. To Freyja, his teeth felt like fangs. She could feel the seduction coming from the man. At her left breast was Three. His tongue circled her nipple and grazed it with his teeth. Freyja's breath hitched and the men chuckled at it. On her right breast was the Cardinal. He bit at her nipple and pulled at it. Freyja let out a moan and fisted the Cardinal and Three's hair. She was lucky that One was supporting her from behind. At her cunt was Two. He spread the lips of her labia and started licking at it with a vengeance. He had both of Freyja's legs over his shoulders. 

The stimulation from the men was almost too much for Freyja to bear. She could feel the pit of her stomach tightening. The levee wasn't going to be able to stay together much longer.

"Shit, shit.  _Masters, I am going to cum!"_ Freyja cried out. 

The men did not seem to acknowledge what she had said. They kept going with their work and soon enough, Freyja's orgasm surged through her entire body. With the amount of stimulation that she had received the amount of her squirt was excessive. The men moaned in awe of her orgasm and laid her in the circle. Now it was time for the ritual to begin. 

Papa One went for the knife and slit the palm of his hand. He did not wince as the knife went over his skin. As the blood drained, One brought a chalice to his hand and let the blood pour inside. Two took the knife next and slit the palm of his hand. One handed him the chalice and Two poured his blood into it. All that was left was for Three and the Cardinal to pour their blood into the chalice. The two men slit their palms and let the blood pour into the chalice. 

With their bloody palms, the men rubbed them on Freyja's torso and neck. They had made a pentagram on her with their blood. After they had done that, the men set Freyja upright and handed her the chalice. Before they spoke another word, all four of them turned into large demonic entities. Where One had stood now had a large demon, wings the length of a Chrysler. No longer did he have the two-toned eyes that pierced the soul. His eyes were now yellow in color. His claws were long, curved and white. Where Two stood was a large demon with wings just as big as One's. His eyes were the color of crimson. His claws were long, curved and silver.

The most beautiful one so far was the Cardinal. The Cardinal was a smaller demon than One and Two, but his wings were just as majestic as theirs. His eyes were black in color. His skin color was not grey like One and Two's either. His was white. And finally, there was Three. Three was larger than the Cardinal. His skin grey and his eyes white. His wingspan, however, was much larger than all of them combined. Freyja was not scared by their appearance. In fact, she was turned on more by it. 

 

_"Scelesti patris nostri qui in inferno_

_Hoc testari possis_

_Ut homo accipere animam viventem atque conversus est ad impios_

_ Accipe vas possidere piissime maxime censetur. _

_ Ut quod offerimus peccatum occisorum sanguinem bibat _

_ Transform illam aeterno eius _

_ Sic ad tua servitia sistamus et discipuli pollutum duxerit, in sempiternum." _

 

(Our unholy father, who lives in hell

  
May you bear witness to this transformation

As we take human life and turn it into unholy creature

Hear our cry and accept this vessel for the occupation of the most unholy.

As our offering drinks the blood of sin

Transform her, immortalize her 

So she may serve you and your unholy disciples forever.)

The beast where the Cardinal stood went to Freyja and guided the chalice of blood towards her lips. With no hesitation, Freyja allowed the blood to pass her lips. The taste of blood was strong with iron. Its taste reminded her of well water from the country homes that she had once visited. She drank the blood in its entirety, allowing a slight bit to trickle down her chin. After drinking the blood of the demons, Freyja passed out in the circle. 

_Her heart slowly stopped beating. The colors of her face went black and white, the formation of a skull. The color of her red hair slowly turned more vibrant with life than it had in the past. Her chest stopped rising and falling. Her heart quit beating. The demons had regained their human form, watching. Hoping. They wished to prove Sister Imperator wrong. If they happened to get it right, they would show her. Slowly, the candles burned out. A gust of wind blew through the room, knocking out the fire in the fireplace. The men left Freyja in the circle but sat around it. They were hoping. They were praying._

_And then: a gasp of air._

_It had worked._


	11. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyja has been newly turned into a creature of the night like her lovers. She is trying to adjust to living like a dead person. It has to be like Bella in Twilight right? She finds that it's not all cracked up to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised that I would update the story! I might have had a niiiiiiice big glass of red wine and ginger ale mixed together, buuuuut no smut this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Freyja got up from the circle that had been used to cast the spell on her to make her immortal. She went over to the vanity and looked in the mirror. Her face had entirely changed. It was much slimmer than it was originally. Her cheekbones were more prominent. Her eyes were now mismatched like the Papas and Copia. She even had skullpaint on her face. The black might have had something to do with her face looking much slimmer than it was. After all, it was a slimming color. She liked the look a lot. Her red hair was much more vibrant now than it was when she was actually alive. Was it to make her more alluring to prey? 

"Wow..." Freyja sighed. 

"Well, what do you think?" Copia asked. 

"We are dying to know, pet," Two added. 

Freyja turned around to look at her four lovers. She stood in front of them still naked from the beginning of the ritual they had performed. 

"I look beautiful. I think more beautiful now than I was. I don't have a heartbeat?" Freyja replied. 

"No, you do not. Most creatures of the night, like us, do not have a heartbeat. Vampires do not have a heartbeat, am I correct?" Three said. 

"Of course they don't. They're... dead," Freyja noted. 

"Therefore, you are dead as well. Not to sound so morbid, my sweet, but that is the truth," One said bluntly. 

Freyja smiled lightly at the men in front of her. She was lucky to have four men who all decided that it would be in her best interest to be undead like them. She appreciated all that they have done for her. But now she wondered what all that she had experienced before being turned would no longer feel the same. She prayed that it would. Then it dawned on her that perhaps the sexual organs were still at work. There would be no other way around what Copia, Three, and Two had done to her in private. 

Freyja knew though that she would have to get used to the situation at hand. But first, she felt extremely vulnerable and she wanted to get her clothes back on. She would have to excuse herself from the room and get straightened up. She didn't know, though, that Sister Imperator would be the one that saw that the men were successful in their mission to make Freyja immortal. They hadn't made it known to Freyja that she was an experiment to prove to Sister Imperator that she was a lot more useful and that there was a lot more of her that had yet to come out yet. The four men knew from the moment they had laid eyes on her that she was the Chosen One. She was the one that would bring down the realm of Christianity, wrapping them all around her finger. She was the Antichrist. But she had to come to that realization first before they revealed it to her. 

Freyja excused herself from the four men, grabbing some clean clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. She had to freshen her look up. Even though she was well...  _dead_. Nothing was going to keep her from maintaining a clean appearance. It took her about ten minutes to freshen up before exiting the bathroom. The men had sat on the bed waiting for Freyja to come out of the bathroom. They all turned to look at her. They were always in awe with her beauty, but the awe that they had for her was much higher than it was in the beginning. 

"Our dear Pet, we have to take leave of you now. We must speak with Sister Imperator about a few things regarding your stay here at the church. Rest assured, it will all work to come out in your favor," One said. 

"I appreciate the company you four have kept tonight. I feel very honored to have the four of you at my side," Freyja replied with a smile. 

"Pet, the honor should be  _ours_ ," Two purred. 

Freyja lifted a brow and chuckled at him. They all placed kisses on her lips before leaving the room and shutting the door behind them. Freyja laid on the bed, thinking through the events of the night. What they had done to her was an extremely tall order for her to handle. She couldn't let them down. 

 

*** 

"Seester, I do believe that we have company just outside the door," Papa Nihil said to Sister Imperator. 

"I do believe you're most certainly right, Papa. Your sons and the Cardinal must have something to report on their little  _experiment_ ," Sister Imperator replied, getting up to open the door to her and Nihil's office. 

In a lot of ways, Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil relied on each other for help. But she was also, in some ways, Papa Nihil's secretary. She adored Nihil with every fiber of her being. After having been in the terrible accident that had left her bedridden for months, she counted on Nihil to help take care of her. She had regained most of her strength, but she still had a way to go before being at her full potential. 

Sister Imperator opened the door. Nihil's sons and Copia were outside the door just as she had expected. She welcomed into the office. 

"Sister Imperator... father. We have some news that we would like to report to you," Three said. 

"Do you now? Have you already conducted your experiment on Miss. Smith?" Sister Imperator asked. 

"We have indeed, Sister. The results were very much satisfactory. And I am sure that you will find yourself to be quite pleased with us," Copia added. 

After the four men had conducted the ritual they had documented Freyja's transformation and her awakening. It was very much like conducting a science experiment. The men had a hypothesis and they were able to carry out the first stage of the experiment. It was up to Freyja now to complete the final stage of the experiment and come to the realization that she was, in fact, the Antichrist. Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil were very shocked to see that their part of the experiment had worked. 

"When will she realize that she has a destiny unlike any other before her?" Sister Imperator asked. 

"Her new powers will come forth soon. When she acknowledges that she has these powers, then we will reveal what we have figured out. But it will ultimately be up to her accept her fate and help us bring down the Christian church. We have been oppressed for far too long, Sister. You know this more than anyone," Two replied. 

"Indeed I do. When the world learns that we have the Antichrist in the palm of our hand, what will they do?" Sister Imperator addressed. 

"We have an idea, but I suppose we will have to cross that bridge when we get there. The thought of us coming to prominence is soon going to be realized, and if Freyja uses her powers to their full potential, then we should have no problem smiting the Christian church," One chimed in, "Of course, we must consider the amount of casualties that may come into play. The last thing I am sure any of us want is death. All we ask for is submission. Lucifer is the true Savior of mankind." 

Sister Imperator let off a small smile and looked at Papa Nihil. He gave her a nod. He approved of what the men had brought to the table. In fact, he was quite proud that his descendants and their successor to the current state of the band had formulated a plan to bring down the most oppressive of religions. Without another word, the men bid adieu to Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator. They had a lot of work to do, and it was high time that they finally got what they truly wanted. Acceptance. 


	12. This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyja starts to discover her powers. How does she feel about them and who does she go to for help?

It had been a couple of weeks since the ritual had been performed on Freyja and she had become immortalized. She spent countless hours in the library that Copia had shown her to try and make sense of what was going on with her body, but she was coming up with nothing. She decided that if she wasn't going to get any answers any time soon, she would have to go to her boys and try and get answers from them.

Within the past couple of days, she had felt surges of energy radiating through her body and having complete exhaustion after the episodes. In fact, she was feeling so fatigued that she didn't want to go to any of the Papas or the Cardinal. They had sensed her exhaustion, and they somewhat pitied her. When she would be asleep at night, they would visit her chambers and watch her sleep. They loved watching her sleep. They all had come to the consensus that she deserved the answers that she wanted. They just weren't sure when the right time was. They had to figure out the delivery of it all.

There were some times that Freyja dreamed of killing all four men. It was like in the movies when a woman got pregnant and was getting ready to deliver a baby. It was always the man's fault that she ended up pregnant and was giving birth. The woman knew it was her fault too, and this was her fault too for allowing herself to get into such a sticky situation. Right now, she was feeling that pregnant woman's pain. But this was different than being pregnant. This was her trying to get used to her new self. Sometimes she would startle herself when she looked in the mirror. She had forgotten that she had the skull paint on her face and her eyes were much different. 

When she woke up one day, she got in the shower and did some major TLC to her body. She was wanting to put on her best face today. Lately, she had felt so burnt out and felt that her hair was so unkept. It was an embarrassing situation to be in, especially when she was serving four demonic clergymen. Something told her though that they understood what was going on and that's why they had backed off trying to put her in their beds. 

After fixing herself up for the day, Freyja went down the hallway and made her way to Cardinal Copia's office. She was about to give him an earful about how she was feeling, and she probably wasn't going to be decent about it either. If it got her punished, she didn't care. Maybe she did need an attitude adjustment. She wouldn't mind the Cardinal giving her what for. Maybe if he could get Two to join him, maybe it would be even more glorious. Actually, she didn't mind if all four men had their way with her. She was feeling the irritation flow through her veins. When she approached Copia's door, she rapped on it hard. 

Copia looked up at the door, a brow raised. He was not sure what the hell was going on, but if it was Sister Imperator, he would have to have a word with Papa Nihil for her outburst. He went to the door and opened it. He was stunned to see Freyja on the other side finally all put together. There was a mean streak in her mismatched eyes, and it was enough to send a shiver down his spine. Obviously, something was very, very wrong and she had come to address it to him.

"What the fuck is going on with me, Copia?!" Freyja snapped. 

"Excuse me?" Copia replied, stunned at her attitude.

"What the hell is going on with my body! This isn't normal!" she yelled. 

Copia dragged her into the office and shut the door behind them promptly. He put her up against the wall, and it was his turn to deliver the menacing glare that she had just served him. He was absolutely astonished that Freyja had come bustling down to his office and demanded answers rudely. He slapped her across the face, a red mark appearing where his gloved hand had struck her. Tears stung Freyja's eyes as she looked up at the Cardinal. 

"First of all,  _you little slut_ , you do not address your Cardinal that way. You know better!" Copia hissed. 

"I apologize, your eminence. I am so entirely confused about what's going on with my body. I-I need answers," Freyja replied. 

Copia chuckled and went to pick up his office phone. 

"Papa Two," Copia said into the phone. 

"What can I do for you, Cardinal?" he replied. 

"I am afraid that we need to teach our pet a lesson. Get your brothers and meet me in my chambers. It's time," Copia replied. 

"Noted. We will be down there, stat," Two replied.

Copia hung up the phone and pulled down on a lever that opened up the bookcase in his office. It was just like Papa Two's office. It must have led to Copia's chambers as it had led to Two's from his office. Copia instructed Freyja to follow him close behind and to do exactly as she was told. Before too long, they had entered Copia's chambers. Inside his chambers was scarlet tapestry hanging from the bed and bed duvets the color of soot. He stripped Freyja of her clothes, but this time he had kept his black cassock and biretta on. He wouldn't need to disrobe for a while yet. It was time to make their pet beautiful with the marks they would bestow upon her. 

There was a knock at the door before the three Papas entered the Cardinal's chambers. All three of them were wearing their papa robes and their mitres. To Freyja, they always looked so intimidating when they were wearing their papa robes. When Three wore his suit, he didn't look as menacing. Two always looked menacing, and then there was One that always had a peculiar look about him.

"A little bird has told your Master that you've been very vocal this morning. Is that correct, pet?" Two asked. 

"Yes, Master," Freyja said, looking down at the floor.

The three men approached Freyja from each side. Two put a finger underneath Freyja's chin and made her look up at him into his piercing gaze. A shiver went down her spine. Copia sat on the edge of the bed while watching the three Papas devour Freyja with their eyes alone. There were many times where the Cardinal felt like he was the underdog and this was one of those times. One stroked a hand down Freyja's back. Three caressed her breasts, and Two kissed her feverishly. Copia went over to Freyja and got down on his knees to start stroking her pussy. He was going to start getting her just as worked up like his predecessors. He wasn't going to allow himself to feel like the underdog today. He might have been lower in rank, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let his rank determine how good he was at pleasing. 

Freyja could feel the surge of energy go through her body again. It was going to leave her so fatigued, she didn't know whether or not she would be able to stay awake for the punishment they were going to deal her. They put her on the bed and fetched some tools from Copia's closet. They grabbed a flogger, a horsewhip, handcuffs, a vibrator, and a few Wartenburg wheels. They also grabbed some rope and chains so they were able to restrain her. Freyja's breath hitched. She was really in for it this time. It was okay that she was about to be punished for lashing out at Copia. After all, he was one of her Masters. 

One bound Freyja's hands in handcuffs. Three took the rope and tied her shibari style. He loved using kinbaku as it was the tightest way of tying a person. But Freyja wondered exactly what would happen with the chains. Two took the horsewhip in his hands. 

"Remember, yellow for check-in. We can't bear to lose you. However, you may not use the word red. This is, after all, a punishment," Two said, "Count your lashes as I deal them to you."

"Yes, Master," Freyja replied. 

_Whack._

"One!" 

_Whack!_

"Two!" 

_Whack!_  

"Three!" 

Freyja did not enjoy the horsewhip whatsoever. Even with the first lash, it had taken her breath away. She was going to brave through the punishment like a champ. She hadn't done this before, but she knew that she was in safe hands with the Three Papas and Copia. She continued to count the lashes as Two dealt them. It seemed like forever before the man stopped. That was the part that probably sucked the worst. She had no idea how many lashes Two was going to deal, and he was never going to disclose that information ever. Her skin burned from the blows dealt. One then pressed Freyja down into the mattress with the flogger in his hand. He pulled on her hair and kissed her as he started to deal the blows to her ass. 

The tears started to sting her eyes much worse than when Copia had slapped her across the face. She knew that crying was a good thing though. It was a good way to let it out. The men knew that she was frustrated, and they knew that being allowed to cry during a scene was more than acceptable for her to relay how she was really feeling about things at the moment. One broke the kiss between him and Freyja and continued to deal hard blows to her ass. Three caressed her face and kissed her sweetly to keep her mind off the pain. While he knew that this was a punishment for her, something inside told him to distract her. 

"You know we do this because we love you baby girl," Three told her. 

"Yes, Daddy, I know that. I deserve it," Freyja replied. 

"That's a good girl," he told her. 

One finished dealing the blows and stepped back so he could admire his work. He had bruised Freyja's ass quite well. There were shades of deep purple to black all over. He was quite thrilled with the way that Freyja had taken it. Two looked at the bruises that he had left on Freyja's chest and her back. She looked so beautiful with all of the bruises that they had given her. They gave the reins to Copia and Three. Three took two Wartenburg wheels in his hands and Copia took the vibrator, turned it on, and placed it on Freyja's clit. He was quite surprised to see how aroused she had actually gotten from Two and One striking her. She was  _dripping_. So she was actually enjoying her punishment. 

Three rolled the Wartenburg wheel down Freyja's neck and across her collarbone. It sent shivers down her spines feeling the cool touch of the metal against her skin. She could feel pleasure building inside from the wheels that Three was using on her skin and the vibration of the vibrator against her clit. If she came without any of their permission, that could get her another punishment dealt. She didn't know if she could deal with another punishment. When she felt herself getting close to orgasm, she warned all four men. 

"P-please, Masters... Daddy... may I please cum for you?" Freyja begged. 

The older brothers exchanged wicked glances before giving Freyja the okay. 

"Since you were such a good girl and took your punishment so well, we will allow you your orgasm," Two said. 

Two finished his sentence and Freyja felt her orgasm ripple through her entire body. She was shaking almost violently. The four men held her down as she rode through her orgasm, quite pleased to see that they had just done their best work on her. They all disrobed and started to stroke their cocks so then they could each put themselves in her holes. Copia and Two shared her cunt, Three took her ass, and One was left with her mouth. Copia and Two stretched Freyja's cunt with both of their cocks. Three eased his way into Freyja's ass. One forced Freyja's mouth open so he could fuck her mouth. All four men made such carnal grunting noises. Each of them would get a turn in each hole, and they knew that Freyja would enjoy every bit of it. 

Copia and Two were almost competing for space inside of Freyja's cunt. It was so tight, they weren't sure if both of their cocks would be able to manage to stay inside. Three was breezing through being able to fuck Freyja's ass. One was enjoying the feeling of Freyja's mouth around his cock too. Freyja moaned as the four men took her savagely. Being dominated by four men in such a fashion was such a turn on for her. She didn't know how much she needed to be bedded by each and every one of them. Two and Copia slipped out of her cunt, making Freyja whine. Three slipped out of her ass slowly, and One removed his cock from Freyja's mouth. 

Freyja whined at the loss of contact, but it was short-lived. Three and One then took turns fucking Freyja's cunt while Two fucked her ass and Copia fucked her mouth. Freyja loved all of the sounds that they all were making while having their way with her. She wasn't sure how she wound up with the four most savage bed rockers in all of creation, but here she was being taken by each and every one of them. After another good ten minutes, Copia and Two switched spots and had their way with Freyja. They were all so close to having their orgasms, and they were going to cum nice and deep inside of her. The first one to cum was Papa One. He let out a loud groan as he filled Freyja with his seed. Next was Two, his hot cum spilling down Freyja's throat. Three came next, howling with pleasure. Copia was the last to cum, and he let out a loud guttural moan. 

They all had a good fill of Freyja and were quite content with her performance. They all cleaned up. Two allowed Freyja to rinse her mouth and throat with mouthwash so she didn't have to feel the remnants of his seed lingering in her throat. The four men helped Freyja clean up. Her aftercare was the most important. They could see that she had gone from subspace to subdrop within seconds of their scene ending. That was the most crucial part of any scene and they needed to reassure her more than anything that she was loved and they would always be there for her. 

They all climbed into Copia's spacious bed and went underneath the duvets. Three and Copia were on her left while Two and One were on her right. Freyja drifted off to sleep. The four men had to make a decision to tell Freyja what was really going on. Perhaps it could wait until Freyja was in the right state of mind again. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I know that the bruising and stuff sounds so abusive, but this is typical of a BDSM relationship. Having been in a BDSM relationship in the past where I was the little to a Daddy, I did have bruising that was the same color as described in the chapter. I hope you enjoyed the smut. It's finally nice to have One really be involved in smutty business. Love you all! <3


End file.
